Technological advances in portable media devices have created a demand for portable speakers for use with the portable media devices. For example, smart phones, computer tablets, and laptops allow a user to access music, movies, etc. directly from a media device at any time and location. In order to maximize use of the media devices, portable speakers have emerged to provide sound on the go. Typical portable speakers are compact, single speaker devices that connect to the media devices via a cable or Bluetooth wireless technology.
In order to maintain portability, portable speakers are limited in the amount of speaker drivers and the location of the speaker drivers. These design constraints prevent speaker driver placement that allows for stereophonic, spatial sound, which limits sound quality. In addition, portable speakers are frequently sold as stand-alone units, without a carrying case or other means for simplifying their transportation. As a result, portable speakers tend to take a lot of physical abuse during transportation, and frequently are not capable of withstanding such abuse.